creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
TGB1's Super Awesome Show or Something
' '''is a show made by TGB1. Summary TGB1 and Insecurity are a pair of lazy groundskeepers who work at the city park, and spend their time trying to avoid working and entertaining themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their boss, Igor, and their coworker, Lemon, but to the amusement of their other boss, Chrome. Their other coworkers are Hat and Chaossy. Characters Main *'TGB1 '- TGB1 is a human who works as a groundskeeper at the park. He has been best friends with Insecurity ever since childhood, but TGB1 is the more collected and responsible of the two. He often lets his emotions get the better of him, but he is quick to apologize and usually takes the lead in making things right. He was formerly in a relationship with Sophie, another human, until she decided to go to college in the 4th season, thus ending their relationship. *'Insecurity '- Insecurity is a human who works as a groundskeeper at the park. He has been best friends with TGB1 ever since childhood, but he is much more childish and lazy than TGB1 can ever be. Insecurity has a long record of getting himself and the people around him into serious trouble, but he has a good heart deep down. Insecurity has a younger brother named Don, but due to Insecurity's Napoleon complex, it is often assumed that Don is the older brother. *'Igor '- Igor is a human who works as the park manager. He has severe anger issues, and has a long history of hissy fits. He is frequently infuriated by TGB1 and Insecurity's antics, and threatens to fire them on a regular basis. On the occasions where Igor does fire TGB1 and Insecurity, they always end up getting their jobs back anyways. *'Lemon '- Lemon is a human who works as a groundskeeper at the park. He is the strongest and smartest of the employees, and they usually turn to him for help, as he knows how to solve chaotic problems that arise, though he isn't always right. One of his biggest flaws is his lack of knowledge of modern technology and computers. He also happens to be immortal, and has been alive for hundreds of years. *'Chrome '- Chrome is a human who lives at the house at the park. His adoptive father, Andrew Rannells, is the owner of the park. Chrome is old-fashioned and frequently uses terms such as "Good show!" or "Jolly good show!". He is an upright gentlemen who is kind and well-mannered to everyone, but he is also very sensitive and easy to upset. Despite being an elderly man, he has tendencies to be childish and oblivious, thus forcing the others to look after him frequently. *'Hat '- Hat is a human who works as a groundskeeper at the park. He is very erratic and immature, and frequently pulls pranks and tells "My Mom!" jokes (botched attempts at "yo mama" jokes), much to the annoyance of everyone else. Although he is often rude thanks to his ego, he is a genuinely good person deep down and is ultimately polite and caring toward his friends. He is in a relationship with Sade, and he usually works with his best friend, Chaossy. *'Chaossy '''- Chaossy is a human who works as a groundskeeper at the park. He is best friends with Hat, and gives him high-fives to accompany his jokes, as he, unlike the others, genuinely finds Hat's jokes funny. Chaossy had minimal screentime in the first three seasons, and was lucky if he even had a speaking role, but that eventually changed in the fourth season onwards. (WIP) Episodes TGB1's Super Awesome Show or Something/List of Episodes Category:Television shows Category:Fanmade show Category:TGB1's pages Category:Animated television shows